My Little Man (Old Version)
by FfLeentje
Summary: Loren is a single mother of Logan. Will she fall in love again after her epic heartbreak? Or will she push everyone away that has the ability to hurt her like the dad of Logan did?


**Hi guys the amazing fanfictionFANGIRL1623 asked me to post the story again because she liked the old version. So I'll post all the old chapters back for you guys and I'll finish the story at 15 chapters so you guys have an end! My remake will be finished as well but that will take some time because I already have seven or eight chapters of this one and still other stories to continue. The next chapter of this version will be posted today or tomorrow because I noticed that there were many mistakes and I'm gonna try to fix them first before I post them. So here is the first chapter of the original 'My Little Man.'' If you haven't read my remake yet check it out! **

**My twitter name FfLeentje for the ones who will follow me to know when I'll post!**

**~ Much Love Leen**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

I woke up with my little man in my arms. Logan looked peaceful in a deep sleep. Every time he would have a nightmare he would come to me and ask me that he could sleep in the big bed with me. I couldn't say no to my little man. He had those beautiful blond curls and chocolate eyes. His dad was my boyfriend in high school. He was the popular kid and I was the girl who hopeless was in love with him. When I was 18 I became pregnant. I cried for days but my best friend Melissa and my mom supported me through thick and thin. But I'm happy now because Logan is the best thing that ever happened to me. Logan his dad Cameron didn't want anything to do with him. He was furious when he found out I was pregnant. Now he comes every two weeks and stays for five minutes. Logan always cries when Cameron leaves Logan looks up to his dad because he's a football player, Logan wants to become a football player just like his dad. Every time he shows something to Cameron. Cameron says it isn't good enough or it needs to be better. Cameron and I always fight about it but to be honest we fight about everything. I ran my hand through his soft curls and kissed his forehead. I climbed careful out off bed trying not to wake him up. I was in a black night gown. I walked into the living room to find my mom, her husband and his son on the dinning table.

''Good morning everyone.'' I said while sitting down. ''Good morning sweety are you gonna go with us to the mall?'' My mom asked to me while she walked into the kitchen. ''I can't mom it's Sunday, Cameron is coming.'' I sighed. ''Do you want me to stay home?'' My mom asked worriedly as came back to the table with a plate for me. ''Thank you and no you don't have to. I just hope he's gonna be nice for a second to Logan this time.'' I told my mom as I took the plate from her. ''Mommy! Mommy!'' I heard Logan yell for me. I smiled slightly as I stood up and walked to my bedroom. I saw Logan sitting on my bed rubbing his eyes. He held out his arms so I could pick him up.

''Good morning my baby boy.'' I said while kissing the top of his head. ''Good morning mommy. Is daddy coming today?'' Logan asked while he laid his head down on my shoulder. ''Yeah baby he's coming today.'' I informed him while walking back to the dining table. When Logan saw Eddie he wrenched himself free and ran to Eddie. Eddie laughed and picked him up and sat him down on his lap, I couldn't help but smile. ''We are gonna go honey. Are you sure we don't need to stay?'' My mom asked. ''No you guys can go. I can handle him.'' I was about to say something else but Eddie interrupted me. ''You know I'll stay here Nora, you and dad can go.'' Eddie proposed with a smile as he lifted Logan from his lap and putted him on the ground. My mom smiled thankfully to him.

''You don't need to if you don't want to.'' I answered Eddie as Logan ran back up to me and I picked him up. ''No, I want to.'' Eddie stated with a smile, I smiled back and seated Logan on the couch. I walked back to my room to pull some clothes on. I changed in a jeans short with a red strapless top and matched it with red pumps. I did my hair in a high ponytail before I walked back to the living room where Eddie was cleaning up the table.

''Where are mom and Max?'' I asked Eddie. ''They already left. Your mom told me if Cameron did or said something wrong I could kick him out off the house.'' He stated with a bright smile. I knew Eddie didn't like Cameron at all. They had meet each other a few times and it always ended up with Cameron making snappy comments about everything. Eddie his music, how his ex fiancé just used him and whatever Cameron could come up with. Eddie always stayed calm. He didn't wanted to make scene when Logan was in the room and I was thankful for that.

''Where is Logan?'' I asked Eddie while I looked through the room. Eddie smiled and pointed to the couch. I saw Logan sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. I took a blanket and covered him up with it and stroke his blond curls out off his face and kissed his head. I walked to the kitchen and made coffee for me and Eddie. We sat down on the table with both a cup of coffee in our hand. ''He didn't sleep much this night, he had a nightmare.'' I explained Eddie. ''You have a great kid Loren.'' Eddie told me with a smile. Of that statement I smiled big. ''Yeah only a shame of his fantastic dad.'' I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. ''Yeah how do you do it Loren? You're a mom of twenty-four with a six year old child and a jerk of an ex boyfriend.'' Eddie said in a serious voice but added a smile as he finished his sentence.

''You know when I found out I was pregnant I was so sad, I cried for days but Logan is one of the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't do anything different and if Cameron makes my little man cry one more time I'll kick him out personally because I'm done with his crap.'' I stated when I took a snip of my coffee I saw Eddie smiling and that made me smile but when I heard the knock on the door my smile quickly faded.

**Eddie's POV**

When we heard the knock on the door I saw that Loren her beautiful smile faded. She sighed and stood up to open the door. Cameron walked in with a stupid grin on his face. My grip on my cup tightened. I really hated him. He could have had everything he wanted a beautiful wife and a sweet kid. Loren was the type of girl every guy wanted. She was beautiful, sweet, smart and I could go on with that and Logan had the sweetness of his mother. When I saw Loren for the first time I was paralyzed I really really like Loren maybe even love and if Loren would feel the same I would gladly accept Logan if he was my own child. I was really attached on that kid.

''Well well the rock star is here to don't you need to write some songs about your model girlfriend ow wait you can't she cheated on you, I'm sorry I forgot.'' Cameron said with a smirk on his face. I wanted to punch him on that stupid face of him but I couldn't.

''Will you please keep your voice down my little man is sleeping and if you can't be nice to Eddie than you can leave.'' Loren told Cameron as she walked back to where I was and seated herself again. ''I can yell so loud that I want.'' Cameron nearly yelled so and as result Logan wake up.

''Daddy?'' Logan asked while running up to him he pulled up his arms so Cameron could pick him up but Cameron just ignored it. ''Were you still sleeping that isn't something for a real man that's for little babies.'' Cameron said in a cruel tone. Logan his lip began to tremble and a tear rolled down his cheek. I saw in Loren her eyes rage something I only saw when Cameron was around.

''Logan will you please go to your room mommy needs to speak to daddy okay?'' Loren said while walking up to Logan and bending down to his level. She wiped his tear away with her thumb, Logan nodded and walked to his room. Loren stood back up and waited until she heard Logan close the door of his bedroom.

''How dare you Cameron he is a kid, you can't talk to him like that?!'' Loren yelled at him but she tried to keep her voice down so Logan couldn't hear her.

''I can talk to him like I want you little bitch he's my kid to you know!'' Cameron yelled at Loren and he took a step closer to Loren in a threatening way. That's when I stood up and stood beside Loren.

''Really your kid?! You don't do anything for him th only thing you do is insulting him and telling him you never wanted him. Logan loves you, he looks up to you and you hurt him every time you come and I'm sick of it or you gonna behave you like a dad or you're never gonna see him again!'' Loren yelled to him I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

''Fine! I don't even want to see him or you!'' Cameron yelled and walked out the door slamming it behind him. Loren started to cry. I pulled her in a hug and she sobbed against my chest. ''Ssshht it's gonna be alright.'' I whispered to her as I kissed her on top of her head.


End file.
